Morning Confessions
by MrsM-7
Summary: Whoever is knocking on Dick's door at 5:00am better have a good reason for waking him up. Wally did.
Dick Grayson was proud to say that he did not resemble his adoptive father and brothers when it came to waking up in the morning. He loved waking up early in the mornings, something that they found unnatural and criminal. He guessed it was one of the only traits besides his amazing acrobatics skills that he still had from his previous life at the circus.

Alfred found it amusing that he woke at the crack of dawn with enough energy to rival a child at Christmas Morning. Bruce, Jason and Tim did not. Bruce's act as a billionaire partying playboy was mostly a façade except when it came to being a responsible adult and waking up early after a night on patrol or partying. Jason, to nobody's surprise, was extra violent if woken up before he decided to do it on his own, which was usually at noon. Most surprising was Tim, who hated waking up early and claimed that whoever invented mornings deserved Batman's wrath. Therefore, as the only morning person in the family, Dick took his duties as being an annoying brother and son very seriously. He would often play music at full volume, jump in their beds and sing at the top of his lungs whenever he stayed at the manor. Bruce, Jason and Tim had threatened to ban him from staying over, shoot him and running away respectively multiple times but he never gave in. However, when you are a cop in one of the most crime plagued cities of the world at day and a vigilante of said city at night, you start appreciating the art of sleeping in once in a while.

That's why Dick woke ready to kill whoever dared knock on his door at 5:00 am this Saturday morning. The knocking grew more and more desperate by the minute and by the time Dick finally managed putting pants on, it sounded like someone was trying to take down his door.

"WHAT?!" He yelled without even looking who it was as he opened the door. Before he could even catch a glimpse of his visitors face, Wally had already sped through the doorway.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, OhmygodOhmygodOmgddd…" Dick heard him repeat while he passed back and forth in the small living room until it became a gibberish mess indecipherable to human ears. Knowing anything he said right now would go to deaf ears, Dick simply rolled his eyes at his overdramatic friend and sat to patiently wait for him to calm down. This wasn't after all the first time Wally West had burst into his apartment in mild panic. Usually it only took a matter of minutes for Wally to realize he was making no sense and calm down enough to explain his new drama. Today, however, Wally paced and paced while speed talking to himself into a panic attack. After almost ten minutes of pacing and when the smell of burning rug started reaching his nostrils, Dick finally decided to intervene.

"Wally calm down." The speedster kept pacing. "Wally…Wally…WALLY!" Wally finally noticed his name was being called. He stops his pacing and snaps his head towards Dick abruptly. His face pales upon seeing Dick and his mouth hangs open in shock.

"Oh no, no, no, no…I didn't meant to come HERE! Stupid feet always running to where they are notsupposedto…" And on and on he went, restarting his pacing. This time, he would stop every couple of minutes to stare at Dick then he would once again reproach himself and pace.

"I'll try not to be offended by that." Dick finally replies to his friends actions in a sardonic monotone tone. Wally comes to a full stop and grimaces upon seeing Dick's unamused expression, crossed arms and glare.

"You don't get it, I didn't mean to come here. Especially now!" The speedster exclaims flailing his arms in distress.

"Well you did and you woke me up in the process so you better start talking or I am kicking you ass."

"ArtemisandIbrokeup." Wally exclaims in a rush when Dick starts approaching him with a raised fist. Upon realizing what escaped his mouth, his eyes widen comically and a hand slaps his mouth forcefully as if to restrain himself from saying any more. Dick doesn't understand his actions. Wally and Artemis broke up ALL the time. Seriously, the past couple of years they have spent more time broken up and fighting than in an actual relationship. Wally had never hesitated to complain and retell to Dick in excruciating detail every one of their fights. So, what was different this time?

"What did you do?" Dick asks curiously and earning an offended "Why do you think it was something _**I**_ did?" to which he only raised an eyebrow. After all, out of all the times they had broken up, Artemis had only been like three times at fault.

"For your information, Boy Wonder, _**I**_ broke up with _**her**_." Once again, Wally's eyes widen at revealing what he deems too much information, Dick's other eyebrow rises disbelievingly.

"So why are you panicking then?" Dick asks confused.

"Because…because, I, I…. Oh God, you are going to hate me." Wally slumps on the couch at this statement and finally Dick starts understanding why he came to his doorstep and panicked upon realizing it. He almost breathed out a laugh of relief but not daring to hope managed to contain himself. Could it be true? Had he finally realized?

"No matter what you tell me I am never going to be able to hate you so just talk to me. I promise everything is going to be alright. What happened?" Dick asks once again laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Promise?" He asks with an insecure shy glance that Dick eases by squeezing his shoulder.

"Promise." At this, Wally stands up again and taking a deep breath starts talking. "Ok…well, I guess it all started when I started planning asking her to marry me."

"What?!" Dick exclaims shocked. Maybe his theory wasn't right after all? Wally wouldn't be thinking of proposing to Artemis if what Dick thought was happening was true?

"Yeah, I was going to tell you last month." So that had been what all that was about. Last month, Wally had spontaneously arrived at Dick's apartment, much like today, and proclaimed that they were taking a 'Brocation'. He then proceeded to pack Dick's belongings in a bag and carry him to a camping site in the middle of nowhere. It had been a great weekend. They talked, told jokes and played games just like they used to when they were kids and at night they cuddled up in an effort to keep warm while watching the stars. Dick had been truly sad when they had to return home but he accepted that their little bubble had to pop sometime. Wally however looked crushed by the time they arrived to Dick's apartment. He kept whining about how he didn't want to leave and how cool it would be if they just moved together to the middle of nowhere to live as hermits. Dick had laughed at the ridiculous proposal and replied 'Thanks but I don't fancy being yours and Arty's cock blocker for the rest of my life." Wally's eyes had widened comically at that and suddenly he was saying goodbye and running home. At the time, Dick hadn't think much about it but now he realizes that it had been the only time Artemis's name had been mentioned during the whole trip.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Dick ask trying to stump down the hope threatening to choke him from the inside.

"Because I forgot. I totally forgot the reason I took you on that trip in the first place until you made that joke about been our third wheel and then I started panicking because what does that mean?! How am I thinking of asking Artemis to marry me when I forget her for a whole weekend? So I decided that we just had too much fun and that the same would happen if the situation was reversed so I took Artemis on a Vacation Trip last weekend." Dick's heart was threatening to burst out of his chest by now. What had happened? Did they eloped? Was that why Wally was panicking? No, you couldn't break up with someone you just married. Was she pregnant? Did she cheat? Did Wally found a sudden interest in driving Dick crazy? Why couldn't he just tell him what happened? Dick was panicking and he knew it, trying to keep his breathing steady he decides to simply ask him "What happened?"

"Nothing. That's the problem." Wally groans ranking a hand through his red locks as he paces once more.

"What do you mean?" Dick almost whines, desperate to know if his theory is true. Why was Wally so confusing? Why did he had to decide to do something slow NOW?

"I mean that I got…I got really really bored." Wally's shoulders slump in relief, as if the weight of the world has just been lifted from them. He has a sheepish smile on his face as he stares at Dick who finally lets himself hope and believe what he knew to be true since Wally expressed his fear of been hated. But he still had to hear it out loud, he needed Wally to say it.

"And this will cause me and not Artemis to hate you because…"

"Dick, I couldn't stop comparing the whole trip with ours. I couldn't stop thinking about how boring and awful it was compared to the weekend I spent with you. I kept wishing for you to be there instead of Artemis. Dick, I rather spent time with you than my own girlfriend!" An affectionate smile slowly creeps onto Dick's face but instead of hiding it like he always does, Dick wore it with pride. _**Finally.**_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wally asks interrupting his own rant.

"Because you are an idiot and a dork." Dick replies simply, the affectionate smile never leaving his face.

"Dick, no, don't you get it? Don't you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Wally asks shaking Dick's shoulders with wide eyes. Dick just stares directly into his eyes and grabs onto his shoulder too once Wally stops shaking him.

"I do." He answers resting his forehead against Wally. "I have known for a long time KF." Wally gasps and tries to push them apart but Dick holds on.

"You..you knew? How? _**I**_ didn't even know?!" I laugh at the high pitch of his voice and simply answer "I am a detective, it is my job to know."

"So…you don't hate me?" Wally asks finally looking back into my eyes, searching for hatred he will never find.

"Of course not. After all, I love you too." And with that declaration I take the final stretch and crush our lips in a slow soft kiss.

-YJ-

"You could have said something, you know?" Wally says hours later while they cuddle on the couch.

"You weren't ready. Besides, where's the fun in that?"

"You are a dick."

"But I am your dick."

"That was awful"

"You should know."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Whatever you say, Wallace."


End file.
